Ice Kingdom
by StoryWriterGirl101
Summary: One day, when Elsa and Anna are far in the woods, they come across children, but not just any children. Ice people. It turns out Elsa's gift is more powerful than anyone ever imagined.
1. Finding Them

One cold, winter day, Anna and I were outside. We went a bit into the woods so that we could be alone while we talked and build another snowman. We had been doing this every day for three weeks, and the woods was just filled with many different snowmen.

"So, when do you think Kristoff will propose?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I hope it's soon. You need a man," I said. I approved of Kristoff.

"So, you really think he's the one for me?" she said.

"You're not 'Unsure,' are you?" I teased.

"No, I just want to make sure that I'm not walking into another big mistake," she replied.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling that you're not," I said.

"But I just..." before she could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by the sound of screaming and snow shuffling. It was coming from the mountain.

Anna and I moved out of the way, just as a small child landed on our not-yet-finished snowman, two children, a girl and a boy, were running down the mountain.

"Who are you children and why are you this far from the kingdom?" I demanded.

"The real question is who are you and why are you down the mountain? Don't you know how dangerous it is? But, of course, Stupid here had to go and stand too close to the edge," said the oldest, a girl with pale skin, white hair, and faint freckles, like me.

"Don't call me Stupid," said the younger boy who crushed the snowman with his butt. He had orange hair, and pale skin, like Anna.

"Okay, what is going on here? Where did you kids come from?" asked Anna.

"Up there," said the youngest, pointing up the mountain. At first, I didn't know what he was talking about. Were they hobos living in the snow? Then, it hit me.

"Wait, you kids live in the castle I built?" I ask, shocked.

"Wow! You built that? How long did it take? A year? Two?" Asked the youngest, who looked like the other boy, but had blonde hair instead.

"Actually, it took five minutes," I mumbled. The kids looked at me with confused faces.

"Oh my gosh!" said Anna. She went over to a rock, opened the secret door that led to the staircase to the castle and climbed up them. When we got to the top, we opened the door, and what we found shocked us.

Thousands of people. Men, women, children. Everywhere.

"Where did they come from?" I ask the kids.

"We are all the people of the ice," says the girl. "Legend has it that only weeks ago, a girl came up the mountain and created the ice people. We were born of pure ice and snow. Many of us are Snowies," she explained.

"Whats' a Snowie?" Anna asked curiously.

"It's a person with magical powers who can control ice and snow. We think that the one who created the ice people was a Snowie. But some people aren't. The Snowie gene isn't really explained. Either someone is a Snowie or isn't. Plain and simple. I'm an Snowie, but my two brothers, here, aren't," she said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I did this. I created people. My powers are so much stronger than I ever could have thought of them to be.

"Okay, okay. Where are your parents?" Anna asked the kids.

"We don't have parents. They said that they were going to a magical land called Arendelle, but they never came back," she said, frowning. I remember when I was her age. I try to shake the memory. "But it's okay. We have each other now," she said, smiling at the boys. Anna got a mischievous look on her face.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" She asked me. At first, I didn't know what she was talking about, but then I realized it. Everything was happening so fast, I just went with it. There were so many things going through my mind, I didn't even think about how much trouble we'd get in if we followed through with what Anna wanted to do.

But I didn't care.


	2. Lumi's New Room

Anna and I walked back to Arandelle with the kids, who were happy to go with us in search of their real parents. We decided to let them stay with us in the castle in the meantime. If anyone asked questions, Anna said she was the boys' mom, and I was the girl's mom. I liked the girl.

"So, whats your name?" I ask.

"Lumi," She said. Lumi. I loved it. "It means 'snow' in Finnish," She told me.

"Well, I'm Elsa. My name has to do with religion, but I won't get into that," I told her.

"Elsa? OOH! I've always loved that name!" She exclaimed. I smiled. She was perfect.

"Elsa! Meet Coldin and Frost," Said Anna, pointing to the boys. The blonde one was Coldin, and the other one was Frost.

"Hello, Coldin and Frost. I'm Elsa," I said.

"Hello, Elsa," They said in sync.

Once we reached the castle, I took Lumi to her room. We had plenty of extra rooms in the castle and I knew which one she'd like best. It was right next to the ballroom. It had a hard, wooden floor with a purple rug, two large purple chairs, and a triangular window. Right under the window was a seat with soft, purple cushion. It was decorated with paintings and flowers in vases. There was also purple wall paper. My favorite part was the small designs on the door.

This was my old room.


	3. Elsa and Lumi's First Fight

This is it. I hope we don't get questioned about the kids. Today was the day. It was Arendelle's annual funday. Everyone would get together and I'd turn fall into winter. Everyone ice skates, talks, and has a great time. The kids wanted to come, and Anna and I decided to let them come, but we hadn't worked out our story yet.

So, here we are. Right in front of the castle. So far, no one has asked any questions about the kids that we can't answer. I turned summer into winter, and Anna and I skated around. We went to find the kids, but they were no where to be found. Soon, we noticed a large crowd of people. We ran through the crowd, and we saw Lumi. She was using her magic. No one was supposed to know that she had magic, it was supposed to be a secret. I didn't want people to judge her like they judged me.

There were many whispers, titters, chatters, and snickers. I was suddenly feeling protective for Lumi. I didn't want her to be embarrassed or ashamed of her gift.

"Lumi. May I please speak to you in private?" I asked politely.

"Sure, mom," she replied. Once we were alone in the castle, I told her why she shouldn't go around showing off her power. "But you use yours all the time! You just changed the seasons, for crying out loud. I don't show it off. If anyone shows it off, it's you!" she said.

"Well, all I'm saying is that you need to do a better job of hiding it," I said.

"Ugh. That is so unfair!" she said, running up the stairs.

_Wait a minute, did I really just say that? I told her to hide her powers, when all these years, thats' what I have been doing, and it just made things worse for me._

Maybe I'm not ready to be a mom yet. I sit down, and start re-evaluating my life.


	4. The Bond Between Mother and Daughter

"Lumi? Can I talk to you? Please unlock the door," I plead. I hadn't heard from her in a couple hours. "Do you wanna come eat dinner?" I asked. Nothing. Not a peep. What is it going to take to get this girl out of that room? I gave up, and went downstairs into the living room, where Anna was sitting. Kristoff had taken the boys out earlier to show them how to sell ice for a good deal.

"Are you still trying to get Lumi out of that room?" she asked.

"Yes," I sighed. "And I'm not doing a good job of it, either."

"How do you feel right now?" She asked. Isn't it obvious?

"I feel like I'm being ignored," I explained.

"You feel shut out?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I asked.

"Because thats how I felt for years after you had locked yourself in that room, away from everyone else," she said. I hadn't fully understood what she meant when she explained it to me before, but now that I am experiencing it myself, its' a pretty lousy feeling. Now I understand what Anna meant, and when I first started shutting her out, she was very young, so it must have been so much harder for her.

"I'm so sorry, Anna," I said, hugging her.

"It's okay. I'm going to go see if I can talk to her," she said.

**Anna's POV**

"Lumi? It's Aunt Anna. Do you want to talk?" I asked through the door. This brought back so many memories. I stood there for a few minutes, and I was just about to go back downstairs when I heard to lock click and the door creaked open. I came in and we sat on the seat next to the window.

"Theres nothing to talk about. My mom is an attention hog, and only wants people to see her talent," she said. "She doesn't give a snowflake about me."

"Well, don't you think thats a bit harsh? I mean, I'm sure she gives a snowflake about you. I'm sure she gives a whole blizzard of snowflakes about you. But she knows what it feels like to be judged for her gift, and everyone thought she was the only one that had it, so when you came along, showing your beautiful talent, imagine what they

were thinking of you. She just didn't want you to feel the same way she did when Arendelle found out," I tried to explain. "Understand?"

"I think so," she said.

"Great. Now, do you want to go talk to her?" I asked.

"Okay," she replied. We made our way downstairs, and found Elsa in the living room.

"Mom, I'm sorry I was so mean to you before. I know you were only trying to protect me," said Lumi, hugging Elsa.

Elsa hugged her back and said,"I'll always protect you."

At that moment, I could feel their bond grow stronger, and it was a magical thing.


End file.
